Eco de estrellas
by Ivxnovx
Summary: Rey y Ben experimentan un Forcebond más que los obligará a reunirse de nuevo, esta vez descubrirán que su vínculo es más fuerte que aquel que la Fuerza les tiene trazado, ambos intentarán demostrarse el uno al otro el lado que deben elegir sin embargo la silueta de su futuro les persigue. ¿Elegirán lo correcto o lo que tienen predestinado?
1. 1: Fuerza núclear débil

Para Cindy White, la que me inspiró a mejorar y a apestar menos en la escritura y en honor al maravilloso fic que creamos juntas

.  
.

 _En el faro de tu amor_  
 _En el regazo de tu piel_  
 _Me dejo llevar al sol_  
 _-Zoé_

.  
.

Estaba viendo el estrellado cielo mientras el fuego alumbraba su cuerpo, no hacía frío ni calor, pero estaba demasiado solitaria. Se había alejado unos días de la Resistencia, no porque lo deseara, sino más bien para comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento y poner a salvo las escrituras sagradas.

En esta ocasión nadie conocía su paradero exacto, así era mejor, quizá todo lo ocurrido en días anteriores le ayudaría a reflexionar sobre sus decisiones.

Algunas virutas de fuego sobrevolaban a su alrededor, mirarlas la llevaban rápidamente a la habitación del trono de Snoke, la irradiación de energías de las armas de los guardias, una, dos tres heridas, veía a Ben con su mano extendida y su última palabra _"Por favor"._

Sacudió su cabeza como si se tratara de un pensamiento indebido y se culpó a si misma por haber sido tan ingenua. No sabía nada de la vida, pero sabía que en el corazón de ese hombre no podía haber solo ira y odio.

Con sus manos intentaba manipular las diminutas flamas, las hacía danzar como el viento solía volar sus cabellos y entonces sin previo aviso le vio, frenta a ella, era él, Ben, no sabía si seguía siendo Ben o ahora si era Kylo Ren.

-Ya no quiero hacer esto -replicó con firmeza.

Ben la miró detenidamente, no había odio en su mirada pero tampoco había paz, era un misterio sus pensamientos y volver a iniciar desde cero no se estaba volviendo una opción.

-Déjalo ir -fue lo que dijo.

Rey bajó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que las páginas del libro que tenía en sus manos, eso provocó que el fuego se alborotáse.

-Tu, embustero -le reprendió.

-Debiste haber dejado el pasado atrás...

-No puedes escapar del pasado, Ben -le miró a la distancia-. Quiera o no siempre estará con nosotros. Aún tienes tiempo de...

-¿De regresar? -la interrumpió con voz profunda.

Rey alzó su mirada no sabía si realmente él pudiera regresar.

-Es tarde.

-No, no lo es -afirmó-. Nunca lo es -en su voz se escuchaba una pizca de rencor.

-Sabemos que lo es.

-No lo entiendo -negaba con la cabeza-. Mataste a Snoke por las razones equivocadas.

-¿Por qué razón? Rey

Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cuando le escuchaba decir su nombre, eso provocó que bajara su mirada, no contaba que al volver hacer contacto con sus ojos nuevamente, Ben estaría a escasos centimetros de ella.

Ben volvió a ver esa mirada en ella, como la última vez que la vio, estuvo a casi nada de querer tomar su mejilla, sentirla real, era incierto el qué tanto deseaba destruirla, el deseo se mezclaba con la compasión, no era mentira que esa mirada también la llevó el mismo hace muchos años atrás.

Rey no termimaba de asimilar la razón obvia de Ben, la ambición de poder, la ira y el odio; ella también sentía rabia, no por la decisión que él tomó, sino más bien que ella no era lo suficiente para hacerle ver lo que ella creía que era su verdadero destino.

-También lo siento -nurnuró Ben.

-No, no es así -aseguró Rey cambiando el semblante-. Si así fuera, estarías aquí y no en la Primera Órden.

¿Pero qué acababa de decir? Se preguntó Rey, ¿pensó en esa oración?

-Quiero decir, con la Resistencia, con tu madre -se apresuró a decir.

Ben se limitó a divisar su cara, sus expresiones, sus labios, así como ella había invadido su espacio personal en aquel elevador, se aproximó aún más a ella.

-¡Basta! -recriminó frunciendo el ceño-. Para esto, no tiene sentido, si la guerra va a continuar...

-¿Temes que asesine a la escoria rebelde que llamas amigos? Ellos han elegido su destino -evadió Ben-. Aún estás a tiempo de decidir el tuyo.

-Antes no sabía mi lugar, Ben, ahora si -lo miró con cierta decepción.

-No es así, ambos sabemos lo que debemos hacer.

-Haré lo correcto -aseguró Rey levantando la mirada-. Y aunque estés reacio, sé que también lo terminarás haciendo.

-Tomé mi decisión y nada va a cambiar.

-Entonces detén esto -se refirió al Forcebond, retrocediendo algunos pasos, tenerle cerca la ponía nerviosa.

-La Fuerza nos está muestrando el destino.

-El que a mi me muestra es muy diferente al que tu ves.

Rey cerró sus ojos, quería cortar la conexión de una vez, pero no era algo que pudiese solo así controlar o cortar de tajo, era algo fuera de su total alcance.

-Líder Supremo -interrumpió una tercera voz que hizo que ambos se distrajeran, solo así la silueta de Ben desapareció.

-¿Porqué siguen ocurriendo estas conexiones? -se dijo a si misma

Rey apagó el fuego y sacó de la nave un par de mantas y una pequeña colchoneta para recostarse. Mirando el firmamento se puso pensativa, nuevamente estaba sola y recordando lo mucho que le costaba dormir; pensó cuanto pudo en como iba a leer cada escrito y averiguar como reconstruir el sable del Maestro Luke, no debía demorarse mucho tiempo, aunque la Resistencia estuviése a salvo a millones de años luz, no podía alargar su ausencia por prolongado tiempo.

Volteó su cuerpo de lado para cubrirse con la manta hasta caer dormida, en medio de la nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben posaba frente al espejo mientras escuchaba como el agua salía del grifo, el sonido era relajante y pasivo, se empapó la cara de agua y secó con una toalla, se detuvo frente a su ventana, su paisaje era poco alentador, no había más que tiniebla llena de polvo cósmico, sin que la luz se reflejara. Intentaba no pensar más en lo sucedido, no pensar en Snoke, su padre, su madre, la maldita Resistencia ni en Rey, se detuvo en Rey. Otra vez en esa don nadie; cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se dirigió hacia su cama donde se recostó, no había firmamento que observar antes de dormir, así que solo vio la nada de su tejado, oscuridad y ruido blanco lejano provocado por la nave que orbitaba en algún lugar de algún sistema lejano.

Y nuevamente escuchó ese sonido, ese que le indicaba que la Fuerza estaba presente, lista para una conexión, esta vez decidió dejar de darle importancia, su mirada seguía concentrada en el infinito, sin embargo como si se tratáse de un soplido sus ojos redirigieron su curso a su izquierda y ella estaba ahí, apacible y serena, dormitando.

Los ojos de Ben se exaltaron pero no emitió sonido alguno, giró su cabeza para asegurarse que su mente no le estaba jugando una vulgar treta, si, era Rey, una proyección bastante real.

La divisó de pies a cabeza, observó cada detalle de su cara, sus ojos, su naríz, mejillas, su cabello, sus labios. Comenzó a experimentar un poderoso deseo de tocar su rostro, de sentirla; ya había sucedido una vez, estaba casi seguro que podría de nuevo, alzó su mano con lentitud para acariciar ligeramente su mejilla. Logró sentir un entrañable calor en su rostro, casí podía jurar que sentía su piel; no hubo visiones ni presagios, simplemente sintió la suavidad de su mejilla, casí se desconcierta al ver que ella se movió com ligereza al sentir el frío tacto de las manos de Ben, lo que causó que éste alejara su mano.

-¿Porqué aún puedo verte? -susurró.

Antes siquiera que pudiera hacer algo más, la silueta de Rey se desvaneció en lo oscuro, Ben redirigió sus ojos al techo pensativo. La Fuerza podía ser bastante caprichosa cuando se lo proponía. Era claro que les tenía a su merced, por más ira u odio que pudiera tenerle a la chica, era claro que los dos eran piezas fundamentales para algo que se les tenía destinado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana pintaba algo turbia en el planeta, tonos grisáceos y gélidos rodeaban el entorno en donde Rey tenía la nave aparcada, llevaba algunas horas escuchando un sonido constante, seguramente una llamada; se encontraba indecisa si atenderla o declinarla, debían estar pendientes de no ser rastreados. Después de insistentes intentos, Rey finalmente activó la videollamada.

- _Estamos algo atareados pero estamos seguros -dijo Finn-. Dime ¿cuándo vas a regresar?_

-Estoy intentando recontruir el sable del Maestro Luke -hojeaba algunas hojas de un escrito-. Me va a llevar un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Rey dirigió su mirada al pequeño baul en donde se encontraba el sable partido en dos.

 _-Procura no demorar -interrumpió Finn sus pensamientos._

-¿Porque? ¿Están en problemas? -interrogó con preocupación.

 _-Dime ¿cuándo no los hay?_

-Si -respondió atendiendo la ironía-. Entiendo. No quiero tardarme tanto, solo...

- _¿Rey? -la angustia en Finn aumentaba-. ¿Está todo bien?_

-No, solo... -Rey quería hablar sobre el Forcebond-. No, si, está bien solo que es... raro estar sola de nuevo.

- _¿Quieres que Chewie y yo vayamos por ti?_

-No, no, no se muevan de donde están. Ustedes están más en riesgo que yo, en cuanto termine de poner todo esto a salvo, iré con ustedes, no mandes tu localización hasta que volvamos a hablar, tenemos que comunicarnos lo menos posible, podrían rastrear la comunicación.

 _-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho, Rey._

-Lo haré.

Rey soltó un largo suspiro antes de recargarse en el asiento del copiloto, mordió sus labios pensativa.

-¿Porqué ese traidor me lo está poniendo tan sencillo?

Los ojos de Rey casí salen de sus órbitas y se giró con brusquedad para volver a ver la proyección de Kylo Ren a escasos metros detrás ella.

-¡No te atrevas! -saltó del asiento.

-Encontrarles no es mi prioridad en este momento -avanzó levemente para contemplar su alrededor-. ¿Porque estás aquí?

-Eso no es tu asunto -replicó con indignación.

-Claro que lo es -miraba a su alrededor como si se tratara de buscar algo.

-¿Qué estás...?

-Viniste a ocultar algo -aseguró.

Rey abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, antes de que Ben pudiera decir alguna palabra más, le vio tomae uno de los escritos sagrados, eso la puso en total contexto. No era una proyección, no era un Forcebond, era real, era él.  
Se apresuró a atraer su bastón con la Fuerza para defenderse, no es como que pudiera hacer mucho con él pero debía alzar su guardia.

-¿A qué haz venido? -preguntó con hostilidad.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme con eso? -presumió viéndola con cierta inferioridad mientras le arrebataba de sus manos aquel bastón usando la Fuerza y lanzándola con rápidez a la pared.

Se acercó a ella antes de que ella pudiera incorporarse pero no esperó el puñetazo que le propinó causando que ambos levantasen sus manos para inmovilizarse usando la Fuerza, en lugar de ello ambos se unieron casí en un abrazo forzado.

-Detente -forcejeó Rey.

-Tú primero -sugirió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ben la miró directamente a los ojos antes de responderle. En la mirads de ella logró decifrae miedo, ira, confusión y algo más. ese algo más pudiera ser la razón de su ida hasta allá.

-Necesito respuestas -contestó sereno.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. 2: Rigel

**_2: Rigel._**

 _Y brillas, brillas tan lindo y brillamos juntos entre pestañas"_  
 _-León Larregui_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

La cara de Rey denotó desconfianza, en ese momento no quería dedicar tiempo a las dudas del hombre que le había pintado una ilusión de esperanza.  
Se relajó gradualmente hasta que la Fuerza los "solto" y pudieran separarse.

-¿Qué respuestas? -preguntó con poco interés.

-El porqué la Fuerza sigue conectándonos.

-Snoke sigue haciéndolo -aseguró.

-Lo dudo -respondió convencido-. Esto jamás fue truco de Snoke.

-Mentira -contestó casí poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Explica esto.

-¿Qué?

-Intentamos alejar el uno del otro y en lugar de eso solo nos acercamos más.

Rey bajó su mirada en un intento de encontrar una respuesta, era cierto, los dos se unieron en lugar de lanzarse. Alzó su mano rápidamente para arrojar a Ben fuera de la nave, sin embargo solo provocó que se lanzara hacia ella casi tirándola al suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron entre sí un tanto desconcertados.

-¿Qué es esto? -murmuró Ben.

-Deja de hacerlo -le ordenó Rey.

-No lo estoy haciendo.

-¡Quítate! -le empujaba fuera de sí.

Rey se sacudió mientras se incorporaba, se mostraba reacia ante lo sucedido, no iba a volver a caer en la trampa de nuevo, seguramente era un plan para rastrear a la Resistencia, con disimulo salió de la nave para que Ben también lo hiciera, debía distraerle de los escritos sagrados y del sable que tenía oculto para así escapar.

-Supongamos que la Fuerza está haciendo todo esto -salió de la nave, Ben fue tras ella-. ¿Porqué?

Ben divisaba a su alrededor mientras daba pasos cortos -A eso es a lo que vine, a averiguarlo -giró a su alrededor un tanto curioso-. ¿Porqué viniste a este lugar?

Rey no dijo palabra alguna, solo le miró detenidamente intentando no hacer algún gesto que la delatara.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

Ben alzó su mano ligeramente sin dejar de ver a su alrededor, el lugar era parecido a Ach-To, solo que había mucha neblina y hacía algo de frío, podía ver el ceño fruncido de Rey.

-No lo sé -susurró-. Solo lo supe.

Ni él sabía como, solo lo sabía, como si se tratara de un llamado lejano que se hizo más sonoro en cuanto más se acercaba.

El ceño de Rey se disipaba al ver a Ben Solo, su mirada cambió, estaba viendo sus pensamientos, no era mentira, Ben no mentía, escuchó ese llamado también, un ligero ruido blanco que se intensificaba.

-Lo escucho también.

Ben giró a su alrededor y la niebla comenzaba a espesar más por lo que avanzó un par de pasos para no perder de vista a Rey. El sonido dejo de ser ruido y comenzó a agudizarse y hasta que no estuvo a escasos pasos de ella cesó.

-¿Es la Fuerza? -preguntó Rey.

Ben no supo dar respuesta, apenas podía verla, la neblina espesó a tal grado que la vista era muy escasa a pesar de tenerla cerca, levantó su mano derecha ligeramente hacia el frente; bruscamente Rey se abalanzó hacia él como si fuera un imán algo de la neblina se separó de ellos como si ellos la repelieran. Estaba comprendiendo algo de lo que sucedía, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Rey se incorporó con lentitud intentando procesar lo que ocurrìa.

-No podemos alejarnos -musitó Ben

Rey captaba la idea e intentó hacer lo mismo con Ben y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-No podemos usar la Fuerza entre nosotros -murmuró sorprendida.

-La Fuerza quiere que estemos juntos en esto, Rey.

-Cada quien sigue un camino diferente, pero si vuelves...

-O decides quedarte conmigo -la interrumpió con seriedad.

-Ben -sus ojos de nuevo denotaban la decepción.

-Hagamos un nuevo comienzo -le propuso.

-No -negó con la cabeza-. No es solo así y ya.

-Deja de aferrarte -la tomo de los hombros con firmeza.

-No confío en ti -le confesó-. Sigues en conflicto.

-No lo estoy...

-Lo estás -interrumpió-. Puedo sentirlo.

-También siento que lo estás -la soltó.

-No, Ben, no es así.

-Claro que sí -aseguró apuntándola con su mano enguantada-. Ahi hay algo.

-Quiero que todo acabe y haya paz.

-¿De verdad ? -preguntó con excepticismo.

Rey asintió, por momentos podía ver la mente de Ben y en otros había bloqueos, de lo que salía de la boca del hombre solo creía la mitad.

-Para empezar tienes algo que es mío -cambió radicalmente el tema provocando que Rey arqueara su ceja.

Ben se giró a la nave, sabía que ahí estaba el sable, lo había visto en la mente de ella, le costó trabajo verlo en su cabeza pero no tenía duda.

-Entrégamelo.

La cara de Rey cambió -¿y qué hay del que tienes ahí? -miró el sable que colgaba de su costado.

-No es lo mismo.

-Te lo daré cuando acabes con todo esto como se debe -lo condicionó.

-No eres quien para decirme qué hacer.

-Si, lo sé -lo interrumpió casí alzándole la voz-. Soy nada -frunció el ceño en señal de reproche.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos antes de poder actuar sobre algo.

-Solo vete -pidió Rey-. No iré con la Resistencia si es que esperas eso para poder atraparlos.

-No quiero a tu patética y casi inexistente Resistencia.

-No tengo las respuestas a lo que buscas -musitó con cierto fastidio-. Tengo las mismas dudas pero elegí hacer lo correcto, Ben.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es lo correcto?

-¿Y tu? -se apresuró a decir.

Ben no tenía respuestas, a decir verdad cerca suyo tenía más dudas que nada. Pero ¿porqué? ¿Porque solo cuando ella estaba? ¿Porque un instante de seguridad y determinación se podían ver derrumbados con solo estar cerca suyo?

-Te vuelvo a hacer la propuesta, Rey -Ben se quitó su guante de la mano derecha y la extendió hacia ella-. Ven conmigo.

Rey apretó los labios, sabía que la petición venía de nuevo, sus pies no la obedecían y aún continuaba ahí de pie, quería salir de ahí; estando cerca suyo le causaban sentimientos desconcidos, le comprendía pero no entendía la oscuridad que tenía, una parte de ella quería salvarle todavía, quizá aceptar y tratar de convertirlo de nuevo, esta vez sintió poderosos deseos de tomar su mano.

Rey separó su mano un par de centimetros de su cuerpo, miró la mano de Ben con detenimiento, miró su otra mano la cual estaba sosteniendo su sable aún sin desganchar de su cinturón, era evidente que el hombre le estaba leyendo la mente, no iba a caer en la treta de nuevo.

Ben continuaba expectante a la respuesta, la cual para su sorpresa estaba siendo aceptaba, Rey tomó su mano y se acercó a él.

-Regresa Ben -le pidió con anhelo-. Tu madre te extraña.

Ben se limitó a contemplarla, brillaba tanto por dentro que con solo tomarla de la mano lo hacía querer olvidarse de sus convicciones por un momento, le causaba una emoción desconocida que le quería provocar lágrimas, como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo.

Rey miraba su expresión de conmoción, desconocía el tormento interno que le estaba causando al joven Solo, observó una lágrima escapándo de sus ojos, se atrevió a secársela con su otra mano, él también tenía luz en su interior que lo hacía brillar, luz que él intentaba extinguir.

-Ben -lo llamó.

-Deja de usar artimañas conmigo -quitó con brusquedad la mano de Rey y la soltó.

-No me iré contigo -se alejó un par de pasos.

Ben se resistía a regresar, no era servible que continuara ahí, solo ponía en peligro su misión y el paradero de la Resistencia, su alma quería dividirse en dos pero sus amigos la necesitaban también, tenía que dejar de ser una ingenua inocente.

Esperó el descuido de Ben para arrebatarle el sable y correr.

-¡No! -gritó Ben.

Alzó sus manos hacia la nave para cerrar la puerta de la nave impidiéndole el acceso, Rey corrió entre la niebla para subir la montaña, debía ganar tiempo para poder llegar a la nave de nuevo, Ben fue tras ella; a duras penas podía ver por donde pisaba, la niebla hacía imposible la visibilidad.

Rey escaló con dificultad varias rocas, resbaló torpemente lastimándose un brazo, intentaba divisar su entorno mediante la fuerza pero solo lograba ver a Ben, quien intentaba hacer lo mismo.

 _-Sabes que no vas a escapar_ -le habló Ben con la mente

Rey se sintió un tanto atrapada y continuó subiendo entre las rocas, otra mano tomó su brazo en donde sostenía el sable, miró a Ben un tanto nerviosa y soltó el sable para alejarlo de ellos, sabía que no podía usar la Fuerza para alejarlo, le soltó un fuerte codazo en la cara causando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Rey continuó escalando pero no avanzó un par de pasos debido a que Ben atrajó algunas rocas de la cima e iban rodando cuesta abajo, Rey detuvo algunas pero una de ellas se la llevó de encuentro haciéndola caer rodando un par de metros, Ben apenas pudo levantarse, se sentía algo desorientado por el golpe pero alzanzó a ver a Rey a pocos metros tirada entre las rocas con un montón más a punto de caerle encima.

-¡Rey! -gritó intentando detener el derrumbe con la Fuerza.

Rey se logró arrastrar un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que partede una enorme roca cayera en su pierna fracturándosela, Rey ahogó el gritó en su indescriptible dolor. Ben disipó el polvo y las piedras para ayudarla, sintió una pizca de culpabilidad.

-¿Estás bien? -intentó levantarla.

-¡No! -exclamó quejándose-. ¡No me toques! -agonizaba con rabia.

-Intenté pararlo, no... -trataba de levantarla pero comenzaba a entrar en pánico al ver la sangre.

Rey comenzaba a entrar en shock al ver tanta sangre, el dolor continuaba consumiendole las fuerzas, empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente, se continuaba resistiendo a que Ben la levantáse, si quedaba a su merced se podría avecinar algo malo.

-Necesitas atenderte eso.

-No deseo tu ayuda -frunció el ceño con rencor.

-Pero la necesitas -respondió mirandola con determinación a los ojos.

Rey contempló su mirada antes de poder dar consentimiento, de hechi no dijo más palabras y dejó que Ben la cargara entre sus brazos. La llevó hasta su nave, pero era muy pequeña para alojarla así que la dejó fuera recostada, sacó el botiquín para limpiar las múltiples heridas, la pierna le dolía como los mil demonios, Ben examinó la pierna y necesariamente ocupaba varias suturas, sin contar la fractura.

-No tengo lo necesario -suspiró arrojando lo que quedaban de las gasas-. Necesitas un médico.

-Estaré bien -aseguró Rey sin mirarle.

-Si no te atiendes eso ahora se te infectará y... Puedes morir si la infección pasa a la sangre o a otro lado.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi después que casi me matas? -preguntó con hostilidad.

Ben nego con la cabeza y se levantó para darle la espalda.

-Ve a que te atiendan, Rey.

-¿Y quien me asegurará que no vas a seguirme?

-¿Aceptarás que yo te lleve entonces?

-¿Y me dejarás volver?

-Tienes mi palabra -aseguró Ben hincándose a su lado-. Confía en mi -susurró a escasos centimetros de su rostro.

El dilema acrecentó en su mente antes de poder tomar una decisión, el corazón le latía inexplicablemente fuerte, debía actuar rápido o pronto perdería el conocimiento debido a la pérdida de sangre.  
Ben no se explicaba porque le importaba tanto el bienestar de esa chica que según sus palabras era nada, solo se le salió, no entendía muchas cosas estando cerca de ella pero una cosa era muy segura para él: No iba a alejarse de ella.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. 3: Hipernova

**_3: Hipernova_**

 _Te vi en la oscuridad, ocultando un dolor, pero no hay dolor que pueda ser ocultado, no desaparece, si se acumula demasiado, un día terminará estallando_ como una estrella consumida.

.  
.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el dia, ¿vas a esperar a desangrarte? -Ben le ofreció su mano.

Rey aceptó a regañadientes, más aturdida por el dolor que por cualquier otro agente que interviniera en su razonamiento, extendió su mano para tomar la de Ben, éste se inclinó hacia ella para levantarla, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño de dolor y soltar un sonoro gemido lamentoso; no recordaba la última vez que se habia lastimado asi, de hecho nunca se habia lastimado asi de grave, se examinó la pierna, no sabía si estaba delirando pero podia jurar que casi el blanco de su hueso se asomaba traves de la herida, cerró sus ojos para distraer su mente del dolor.

Ni siquiera se habìa percatado de lo fuerte que se sostenía de los hombros de Ben, su manos parecían que iban a dejarle marcas en su cuerpo a pesar de que estuviese usando ese grueso traje.

-Intenta no pensar en ello -le indicó.

Rey abrió sus ojos para verle, respiraba aceleradamente, creyendo que así su dolor seria minímizado.

Ben la vio con seriedad y escaso de empatía mientras se dirigían a la nave de él.

-El dolor está en tu mente -declaró.

-¡No! - exclamó-. Está en mi pierna y no es fácil ignorarlo.

Ben no dijo palabra alguna después del comentario, la puerta de la nave se abrió y ¡oh sorpresa para Rey! no había asiento de copiloto, a decir verdad no había espacio suficiente para ambos.

-Sería mejor que fueramos en mi nave -dijo aún en brazos de Ben.

-No hay tiempo de eso -contestó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La sentó en el asiento del piloto, buscaba a sus alrededores, debía parar la hemorragia de alguna manera, buscaba entre los pocos rincones de su nave en busca de algo que pudiera servirle.

-Ponte de pie de nuevo -le pidió.

-¿Es broma?-arqueó su ceja.

Ben la sostuvo de un brazo -No te apoyes en esa pierna, arriba.

Ben desenredó las telas que iban alrededor del cuerpo de Rey y con poca delicadeza hizo el torniquete en su pierna, la debilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cada segundo era crucial, entre más tiempo perdido, era más riesgoso para ella.

-Respira hondo -advirtió mientras apretaba la tela.

Rey no evitó soltar un grito de dolor con sus ojos cerrados, unas lágrimas se asomaron respondiendo al reflejo del dolor indescriptible, comenzaba a sentirse mareada, la pérdida de sangre le estaba cobrando factura, comenzó a perder algo de equilibrio.

-¿Puedes ser más delicado? -preguntó con ironia.

-Debo apretarlo o morirás desangrada -respondió viéndola a los ojos.

Ben se apresuró a atar la tela, percibió en ella unos ojos somnolientos queriendo cerrarse debido al posible desmayo que se le avecinaba, se levantó para quedar frente a ella, sus ojos se encontraron algunos segundos, una tensión se materializaba entre el aire, Ben la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo detrás de su asiento.

-Sera un despegue agitado, sostente.

-Dudo que logre sostenerme de algo -observando a su alrededor, no habia mucho de donde agarrarse.

Rey escuchaba el ruido de la nave, menaba su cabeza con debilidad pero continuaba consciente, miraba por el vidrio como se iban alejando de la atmósfera, no podía ignorar el tremendo dolor, no había nada más que pudiera distraerle, comenzaba a sudar helado y sentía como si miles de escalofríos le recorrieran el cuerpo, la nave había dado el salto a la luz, Ben se giró para verla y no tenía buen semblante, sintió una punzada fugaz de culpa porque literalmente había sido su culpa, no pudo articular alguna frase que la consolara o que le diera alivio.

-Llegaremos en poco tiempo -fue lo que pudo decir.

Los minutos le supieron a horas a Rey, escuchaba vagamente como Ben se comunicaba a su base para tener el acceso y sus sentidos se alertaron, estaba por entrar a tierras enemigas, sola, moribunda y sin nadie que supiera su paradero, el miedo la invadió y se cuestionó por haber accedido a la disparatada propuesta, era mejor morir que ser capturada.

-Necesito un droide médico de inmediato -anunció por el intercomunicador-. Lo quiero en el angar en cuanto baje.

-¿Está herido, señor? -preguntó la voz del otro lado.

-Traigo un herido -respondió buscando entre varios pequeños cajones alguna prenda o accesorio para poder disfrazar a la chica, hacerla pasar por algún soldado, piloto o lo que fuera-. ¡Maldición!

Al fin aterrizó la nave en el angar. se levantó con rápidez y se agachó hacia ella, sus ojos comenzaron a lucir sorprendidos.

-¿Rey? -la sacudió con ligereza, había caído inconsciente-. Me lleva la... -masculló desperado.

Se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre ella, la ató alrededor de su cuello, le deshizo la coleta y alborotó su cabello, la levantó del piso y salió apresuradamente para evitar miradas.

-Señor -lo llamó el capitán.

-El droide médico a mi habitación -pasó de largo a varios stormtroopers.

-Es...?

-¡De inmediato!

Todos se agilizaron y caminaron en diferentes direcciones en seguida, Ben solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación, no quería toparse con Hux o con algún oficial que reconociera a Rey. Se le hizo interminable el pasillo que daba a sus aposentos, cuando finalmente logró llegar recostó a la chica inconsciente sobre su cama, el droide médico estaba tras él.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó la máquina.

-Sin cuestionarios solo atiéndela antes de que se desangre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey abrió sus ojos con dificultad, miró a su alrededor y todo estaba oscuro, sentía una enorme pesadez en su cuerpo, se sentó con mucho esfuerzo y se vio la pierna inmobilizada con una enorme bota metálica, tenía unos apósitos en la frente y algunos moretones en ops brazos, se movió de la cama para sentarse e intentó divisar la habitación, estaba totalmente oscura, a excepción del enorme ventanal en donde se apreciaba un planeta en todo su espléndor, sin embargo un sistema desconocido para ella.

-Despertaste -afirmó Ben sentado en una silla en un rincón donde había escasa luz.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación anteriormente -sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Unas horas.

-¿Qué es esto? -apuntó a su bota de metal.

-Tendrás que usarlo un par de semanas antes de volver a caminar -se levantó de la silla.

Rey miró hacia la ventana con preocupación -Necesito volver.

-Eso no será posible.

-Lo prometiste -lo miró a los ojos.

-Qué ingenua eres Rey.

Rey intentó ponerse de pie sin apoyarse con su pierna lastimada -Sabía que no debìa confiar en...

-Muy mal hecho -la interrumpió-. Muy poco me conoces.

-¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo entonces?

-Quiero que te unas a mi.

-Me hubieras dejado morir -habló con hostilidad.

-¿Es lo que quieres? -encendió su sable y se aproximó a ella.

-Sabes que no voy a unirme a ti, ¿ para qué salvarme? no voy a guiarte a la Resistencia, no vas a sacar nada de mi, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Ya lo harás -alzó su mano para intentar adentrarse en su mente.

Rey contrarrestró su invasión con la Fuerza, provocando que ambos se volvieran a conectar, la vista se les nubló y comenzaron a ver una visión, estaban en Ach To, estaba oscuro y se encontraban uno contra el otro.

-Para -pidió Rey.

Ben miraba a su alrededor confundido, del suelo comenzaban a levitar piedras pequeñas, grandes, particulas de césped, agua.

-Ben... ¡Para!

Rey alzó su mano hacia él pensando que así podría para la visión, Ben se apresuró hacia ella para tomar su mano y bajarla.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Detenlo!

-No estoy haciéndolo.

Ambos se vieron despidiendo una aura muy brillante, sus manos sostenidas irradiaban una enorme luz. La confundida Rey miró a Ben, ambos se contemplaron.

-¿Qué es? -murmuró Rey.

Ambos se desconectaron, Rey cayó sentada en la cama y Ben en el suelo, se miraron con una pizca de asombro.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Ben se quedó en el suelo pensativo -No lo sé, la Fuerza intenta decirnos algo.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé -se levanta del suelo-. Es la respuesta que necesito.

-Habías visto algo así antes de...

-Si -la interrumpió-. Antes de conocerte.

-¿Qué debemos...? -Rey intentó levantarse-. ¿Qué está pasándonos?

-Ambos queremos respuestas, para eso debemos trabajar juntos -se acercó a ella.

-¿Trabajar en qué?

-Debe haber pistas que nos guíen a la respuesta.

-No las encontraremos aquí.

-No hay forma de que pueda sacarte estandk inválida.

-No puedo desparecer tanto tiempo.

-Mándales un mensaje.

-¡Claro! Para que sepas en donde se oculta la base rebelde.

-¡Puedo acabar con tu adorada base en cualquier instante! -amenazó.

-¡Hazlo! ¡No voy a unirme a ti! -dijo exaltándose-. ¡Haz lo que Kylo Ren siempre hace! enojarse y destruir todo.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi, ni lo que he pasado...

-Lo sé -lo interrumpiò-. Lo sé. Ben, comprendo tu ira... tu dolor.

-No, no es así.

-Claro que sí -se levantó de nuevo para intentar avanzar hacia él-. Podemos...

Rey no pudo dar un paso debido a la pierna que estaba totalmente anestesiada, no podía apoyarla y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, Ben inmediatamente se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, ambos volvieron a cruzar su mirada.

-Te siento -habló Rey con tono comprensivo-. El dolor te aparta, no te apartes Ben...

-No lo hagas.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó incrédulamente.

-No me mires de esa forma.

-¿De qué forma?

Ben continuaba indiferente a la mirada de la chica, bajó sus ojos en búsqueda de un escape -Como si aún vieras algo dentro de mi que pudieras salvar.

-Todavía lo hay -se arrastró ligeramente hacía él, fuera de sí y sin pensarlo llevó su mano a su mejilla-. Vuelve, Ben.

Ben tomó la mano de Rey que continuaba en su mejilla, un calor reconfortante invadió su cuerpo, alzó su mirada, contempló a la joven, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la tenúe luz que entraba por el ventanal.

Ben Solo reflejaba una peculiar mirada, era la misma que tenía en la habitación del trono, la que tenía al ver a Rey siendo torturada. No podía verbalizar palabras, es como si no tuviera más que decir, retiró con delicadeza la mano de Rey y se dispuso a levantarla del suelo y volver a colocarla sobre su cama.

-Será mejor que descanses -le dió la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. 4: Polvo cósmico

**_4: Polvo cósmico._**

 _Fuimos esparcidos separados, flotando entre la perdición y navegando a tráves de la soledad._

.  
.

La alarma resonaba en todo el andén, tumultos de soldados corrían entre los pasillos buscando con desesperación.

-¡Revisen todo el bloque! -ordenó el comandante.

BB-9E recorría cada pasillo hasta llegar a Ben. La mirada de éste lucía confundido y desorientado.

-Revisa mi bloque -le ordenó al droide-. Quien esté allí no lo dejes salir por nada.

El droide soltó un par de sonidos para irse a toda prisa; Ben caminó hasta el andén y se vio rodeado de soldados corriendo como hormigas asustadas, analizaba el ambiente y no entendía qué pasaba, no había disparos, naves volando a menos que... sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto su cerebro materializó la idea: Rey intentando robarse alguna nave para escapar. No quiso perder los estribos y con apuro subió al cuarto de comandos.

-¿Porqué están sonando esas alarmas?

-Es lo que intentamos averiguar líder supremo -respondió el almirante.

-No hay ataques ni naves enemigas cerca -habló Hux entrando por la puerta mientras se ajustaba el guante de la mano izquierda-. La falla del sistema de seguridad está siendo reparada, envié un equipo para analizar si fue alterado por algún rebelde infiltrado o si fue una falla real.

La cabeza de Ben se concentraba en Rey, quiza buscó la manera de crear la distracción y así poder escapar, si era así debía encontrar la manera de detenerla y capturarla sin ser descubierto.

-Encarguense pronto -ordenó-. El sonido está enloqueciéndome - se retiró sin decir más.

-Lo más pronto posible, lider -accedió Hux con hostilidad-. Revisen el sistema de circuito cerrado en el bloque B.

Ben caminó con rápidez hasta el final del pasillo, su habitación se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la nave, debía cerciorarse de que la chica se encontrara abordo, se detuvo en seco y giró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca, cerró sus ojos concéntrándose.

-¿Dónde carajos estás? -murmuró.

La Fuerza le atravesó intensamente pero diferente, podía sentirla a ella, estaba aún en la nave, seguía el hilo invisible que lo atraía a ella y veía su habitación pero no la veía a ella. Abrió sus ojos y se encaminó corriendo hasta su habitación, sintió cierta desesperación de desconocer su paradero, la nave era grande y bien podría estar por ahí oculta en algún rincón, aunque con una pierna lastimads no sería dificil volver a hallarla, eso lo calmó un poco, pero su preocupación principal era que fuera descubierta por algún tripulante y la capturara. Al fin llegó a su habitación abrió la puerta con brusquedad, no vio más que la cama algo deshecha y el droide a un lado, se adentró cerrando la puerta y divisó buscandola en la enorme habitación, un temor enorme que no supo describir le invadió.

-¿Rey? -la llamó con voz tenúe.

Un silencio de varios segundos apareció antes de que obtuviera respuesta.

-Estoy aquí -respondió la chica.

Ben giró su cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño y se acercó sin pensar en lo que pudiera ver si abría esa puerta sin preguntar primero; giró el pomo y abrió la puerta lentamente y avanzó un par de pasos, sus ojos no mostraron emoción o sorpresa alguna.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -preguntó al ver a la joven en el piso a escasos pasos de la tina.

-Es difícil ponerse de pie sin ayuda.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer?

Rey le miró con desdén desde el suelo -Creo que es obvio lo que quería hacer, ¿no crees?

Ben se acercó a ella para poder levantarla.

-¿Sabes algo sobre esa alarma? -la sostuvo del brazo.

-No -intentaba ponerse de pie-. ¿Alguien intentó atacar?

-No -respondió el chico a secas.

Ambos dejaron de hablar, de nuevo la tensión se formaba en el aire, Rey bajó su mirada, verle era tan intimidante, él lo era, era tan imponente que no resistía sostenerle la mirada a los ojos.

-Termina lo que hacías -la soltó del brazo para dejarla a solas en el baño.

Ben cerró la puerta dejándola a solas, soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de dar pequeños saltos para acercarse al lavamanos, abrió los dos grifos y aguardó varios minutos antes de mirarse en el espejo, se vio diferente esta vez, con el cabello albortado y con unas ojeras terribles, se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, remojó sus manos y se empapó la cara con agua, respiró con fuerza y se reacomdó, miró hacia los costados y abrió un pequeño gabinete, no había gran cosa más que un par de cepillos de cabello, toallas, y algunas botellas, seguramente de limpiadores. Tomó uno de los cepillos y antes de pasarlo entre sus cabellos lo contempló unos segundos. Ese era el cepillo que Ben usaba, no se había percatado que era su habitación, donde el solía estar, dormir, meditar y hasta ¿porque no?... llorar.

Cerró sus ojos al sostener el artefacto, intentando encontrar algo a través de la Fuerza, que ésta le mostrara algo sobre él, sobre su sentir, después de todo era un artículo de él; no logró ver nada más que polvo, polvo brillante entre la oscuridad, puede que un articulo tan simple no poseía una conexión intensa o algún recuerdo importante.

Ben aguardaba fuera del baño, esperándola con brazos cruzados, miró la manija girar y se acercó, vió a Rey salir con dificultad, la tomó del brazo el cual hizo que rodeara su cuello y la ayudó a regresar a la cama.

-Buscaré algo para que te cambies de ropa.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario.

-No quiero que te vean y te reconozcan -insistió-. Te llevarán a una celda.

-No es diferente a estar aquí encerrada.

-Deja de complicarlo todo -habló en tono amenzante.

-¿O qué? -lo desafió-. ¿Me vas a matar?

-No me lo pongas tan sencillo.

-Pues -se levantó de nuevo-. Adelante, cualquier cosa será mejor a estar aquí contigo.

Ben alzó su mano en un intento fallido de asfixiarla usando la Fuerza provocando solo que ésta le empujara cual imán hacia ella tirando a ambos sobre la cama. Ambos se miraron, sintieron los fuertes latidos del otro, Rey comenzó a asustarse, pero no de que Ben fuera a hacerle daño, no, era un miedo diferente, un miedo desconocido que no sabía ubicar o describir, sin fijarse tenía sus manos alrededor de él, no estaban conscientes de la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Carajo -maldijo Ben.

Vio los ojos de la carroñera, poseía una extraña expresión, diferente a la que le había dedicado anteriormente, tampoco se dió cuenta lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, excedía demasiado la invasión de su espacio.

-Muevete -le pidió Rey en voz baja, la fuerte respiración la estaba delatando, jamás en su vida había tenido un hombre así de cerca suyi.

Ben se vio a si mismo un momento y se alejó de ella disimuladamente.

-Pediré a un droide que suba algo de desayuno y buscaré un atuendo apropiado para que uses.

Rey asintió abrazándose a si misma, vio a Ben caminar hacia la puerta y sintió un enorne impulso de detenerlo.

-¡Ben!

Él se detuvo antes de tocar el botón para abrir la puerta, cerró su mano y sus ojos y se giró para verla, su expresión también lucía diferente, era igual a la que tenía cuando tocaron sus manos por primera vez.

Rey se quedó en silencio, no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-¿Si?

Rey bajo sus ojos antes de poder responder -No... nada.

Ben no se molestó en insistir, se dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación quedándose pensativo. ¿porque ella lograba desfasarle sus pensamientos? Lo sabía, pero no iba admitirlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un droide entró para dejar la bandeja de desayuno y un atuendo más apropiado, podría pasar un poco más desapercibida. A duras penas logró ponérselo, se sentía un tanto culpable, como si estuviera traicionando a la Resistencia, estaba perdiendo el tiempo y debía volver.

Se aceró al espejo y se vio un tanto extraña, el traje la hacía sentir raro, llevaba unos pantalones y camisa negros con un saco largo, se puso de lado y miró la insignia de la Primera Órden en su brazo, sin duda estaba viendo en ese espejo a una persona distinta a la que era. Giró para ver la boina con la insignia, estaba sintiéndose mal, como una traidora.

-Esta no soy yo -se dijo a si misma-. No soy yo, no soy yo -susurraba mientras se llevaba la boina a la cabeza, estaba perdiendo los estribos, esa máldita alarma aún no dejaba de sonar-. No soy...

Casi tragó en seco cuando se vio con todo el conjunto, bajó su mirada un tanto avergonzada, no por su atuendo sino por los pensamiemtos que llevaba en su mente ¿porqué se le vino a la mente Ben solo?

Agitó su cabeza intentando disipar su recuerdo, cerró sus ojos pero solo podía ver su mirada, aquellos ojos ámbar mirándola, como casí podía rozarle los labios, él la veía, se sentían, sentían como sus alientos chocaban, sus latidos se entrelazaban y se intensificaban radicalmente,

-¡Basta! -gritaba al aire, comprendía que de nuevo la Fuerza jugaba de las suyas.

No había nada. solo oscuridad, oscuridad y ellos brillando, luz entre ellos irradiándola fuertemente.

-¿Porqué me haces esto? -murmuró.

Sintió como Ben rozó su mejilla. Se sintió tan real, tan cálido, Rey tomó esa misma mano.

"Podría jurar que es real" pensó.

-¿No lo es? -escuchó a Ben.

-Fuera de mi cabeza -dijo apaciblemente.

-¿O que?

Impulsivamente Rey se abalanzó hacia él a punto de besarle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La alarma estrépitosamente hizo reaccionar a Ben que continuaba en la sala de controles, la respiración agitada llamó la atención de sus subordinados.

-¿Señor?

Ben sintiò sus latídos como fuertes golpes a su pecho, nunca había tenido una visión tan real.

-¡Apaguen esa máldita cosa! -masculló-. ¡Callen ese jodido ruido!

Salió aparentando furia, se quedó a mitad de pasillo, apoyó ambas manos a la pared para recobrar la cordura, ¿porqué estaba teniendo esos episodios? ¿Porqué ella? Estaba sintiéndose cada vez más confundido, temía que poco a poco estuviera perdiendo la percepción de la realidad.

Intentaba calmarse e tratar de resolver el misterio, pensaba: si la Fuerza los quería juntos, lo mejor era tomar partido de ello y convencer a Rey de quedarse, de evitar que volviera a la Resistencia, tenía la hipótesis que si se alejaba de él, la Fuerza estaría mandando visiones una y otra vez hasta que cumplieran su destino, sabía que tenerla de su lado era una gran ventaja.

Se incorporó y se repuso, intuía que ella tarde o temprano cedería ante él, aunque se resistiera, terminaría uniéndose a él, es lo que la Fuerza quería, no podría oponerse a algo más grande que ellos, lo que Ben no sabía era que lo que la Fuerza les tenía planeado era algo de una magnitud que ni el comprendería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey contemplaba desde el ventanal el enorme planeta que yacía a la distancia, los pensamientos continuaban dispersos, escuchó los beeps de los botones de la puerta y oyó unos pasos adentrarse a la habitación, suposo que sería Ben, no quería verlo, verle empeoraba las cosas para ella, se complicaba todo.

-Necesitamos hablar -escuchó.

Rey giró levente su cabeza, era incapaz de verle.

-¿Sobre qué?

Ben avanzó un par de pasos antes de poder hacerle frente.

-Sobre esto.

Rey terminó por voltear a verle, eso destruyó toda intención y malicia, Ben la miró ahí de pie, con el atuendo que debió haber usado si hubiera aceptado unirse a él desde el inicio. Sentía coraje, coraje de que esa carroñera proviniente de la nada usuaria de la Fuerza le desestabilizara las convicciones.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! -exigió.

-¿Qué? -contestó confundida, eso sin duda la sacó de contexto.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia ella con enojo para tomarla de los brazos -¡Para de hacerlo!

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó incrédula.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza!

-No estoy metiéndome en tu cabeza, no sé qué...

-¿Porqué la Fuerza juega con nosotros? -la interrumpió.

-No lo sé -alzó los hombros.

-¡Mientes! -la estrujó de los brazos.

-Me estás lastimando, Ben -alzó su voz.

-¿Qué artimañas usas? -la sacudió.

-¡Para!¡Me lastimas!

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No lo sé! -exclamó fuertemente-. No sé, no sé porque está pasando esto, no sé porqué veo lo que veo no sé...

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

Aguardó varios segundos antes de responder, buscaba la forma correcta de decirlo, veía en él a un joven confundido y desesperado por ser salvado. Unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo fuertemente le invadieron pero simplemente se limitó a contestar.

-Solo te veo a ti -fue lo que pudo decir.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	5. 5: Magnetismo perfecto

_**5: Magnetismo perfecto.**_

 _Nuestras voces se cruzan, nuestros corazones conectan._  
.

.  
.

Rey despertó de nuevo, sintió como si la noche anterior se hubiese tratado de un sueño, uno muy extraño, el corazón le continuaba latiendo con rudeza, miró hacia la ventana y la base aún continuaba en el mismo sitio, todavía podía divisar el sistema cercano al que se encontraban, se levantó de la cama y giró a ver a su alrededor, Ben no estaba, cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo.

Sigo aquí escuchó en su cabeza.

Rey abrió sus ojos con asombro, Ben la sentía y supo que ella le buscaba. Se dirigió a pequeños saltos a la ventana y no veía naves a su alrededor, todo estaba bastante tranquilo, estaba desesperándose, comenzaba a pensar que lo sensato era volver, miraba su pierna inmovilizada por aquel aparato, intentó apoyar pero no lograba caminar con agilidad.

Estaba sintiéndose claustrofóbica en esa habitación, caminó con dificultad a la entrada pero la puerta no se abría, supuso que Ben habría puesto un código, intentó buscar hackearlo para salir pero el droide soltó algunos sonidos amenazantes.

-Pequeño soplón -musitó Rey mirando a BB 9E.

Rey se dirigió al baño y se encerró con llave. Miró a todos lados para buscar algún escape y justo encima suyo estaba una rendija de ventilación. Por desgracia estaba lo bastante alta como para subir, intentaba buscar como facilitarse el acceso, subió por el váter para adentrarse, fue complicado y apenas cabía, la pierna discapacitada le limitaba su movilidad, pero intentaba ser silenciosa, a algún angar debería poder salir, no tardaría en hallar el modo.

...

Ben continuaba en la sala principal de mando, monitoreaban una flotilla a varios luz de distancia, posiblemente rebeldes pero debían asegurarse.

-En cuanto se acerquen, identifiquenlos de inmediato y no duden en destruirlos si se tratan de naves rebeldes -ordenó Ben.

-A la órden señor -respondió el almirante.

-¿Que me dicen de las alarmas? -preguntó mientras miraba los monitores.

-Fue un fusible quemado en el cableado, señor.

Ben giró hacia la ventana principal y quedó pensativo, escuchaba sin duda y lo sentía, se alejó con lentitud de la sala de mando.

-No hagas ninguna estúpidez -murmuró expectante a una respuesta-. Rey...

Rey se detuvo, escuchó la voz de Ben mientras se desplazaba por el ducto, casí podía salirsele de la boca una mala palabra, continuó con más sigilo.

Para escuchó Rey No lo hagas

Rey cerró sus ojos en un intento de bloquear su mente de la de él, se sentó cruzando sus piernas con dificultad e intentó relajarse.

¿Dónde demonios estás? volvió a oirle.

Ben intentaba buscar su presencia, la sentía cerca sin duda, comenzó a caminar entre pasillos.

Rey no lograba bloquear a Ben, por alguna razón le era imposible. Se desesperó al sentir la presencia de Ben más cerca.

-¡Maldición! -masculló.

Decidió continuar la aventura de escape a contra reloj de que Ben fuera encontrarla.

Ben caminaba con rápidez en un intento de poder verla entre los corredores.

-Es inútil, Rey, no podrás salir de aquí por tu cuenta -le advirtió mientras se detenía a ver a su alrededor.

Rey salió por una escotilla, sin saber que aún estaba alejada de los angares, pero continuar por la ventilación era muy arriesgado, al fin y al cabo llevaba uniforme de la Primera Orden al menos podría pasar algo desapercibida, pero eso no quitaba las miradas que atraía al llevar la pierna inmovilizada.

No te muevas de donde estás le ordenó Ben.

-Deja de darme órdenes -susurró Rey.

Si alguien te ve, olvidate que puedas regresar escuchó.

-¡Alto ahí! -oyó detrás suyo.

Rey puso sus ojos en blanco y se giró a ver a un uniformado que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué haces en este piso? Se supone que los lesionados de combate estén en quinto piso.

-Si -asintiò Rey-. Justo allá iba.

-Vamos.

-No, no está bien -dijo apresuradamente.

-Estás casi inválida, te llevaré -la tomó del brazo para juntos dirigirse al elevador.

Ambos esperan a que el elevador abra sus puertas, Rey comienza a maquinar algún plan para poder zafarse del guardia.

-Ben -susurró.

Lo sé le responde Ben en su mente Obedece lo que dice y te interceptaré en el quinto piso

Rey y el guardia entran en el elevador y las puertas se cierran, solo unos segundos después se detiene el ascensor para subir a más personas, la cara que se le formó después no tuvo precio, Ben tenía razón, no debió cometer la estúpidez de escapar.

-Interesante hallazgo -habló Hux delante de ambos, tenía las manos atrás-. Podría jurar que las alarmas eran un fallo, ya veo que no fue así.

-¿Señor? -preguntó el guardia incrédulo.

-Por lo visto no conoce a esta... -la miró detenidamente para pensar en como dirigirse a ella-. Ni siquiera sé qué eres no puedo describirte.

Rey le propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Hey! Es un superior no puedes...-exclamó el guardía.

-¡Arréstala! -gritó Hux sosteniendo su cara para minimizar el dolor y la sangre-. ¡Inmovilizala!

Antes de quw Rey reaccionara, el guardia le lanzó una serie de electroshocks que la hizo caer al suelo algo atontada, intentó levantar su mano para alejar al par con la Fuerza pero le fue inútil, sentía el cuerpo adormecido, apenas y podía moverse. Vio como Hux se aproximaba hacia ella para esposarla y llevársela de ahí.

...

Ben pudo percibir todo, el lío s estaba acrecentando, tenía qué actuar rápido. Se comenzaba a cuestionar el porqué la había llevado consigo. No estaba consiguiendo a hacerla de su lado, lo único que había demosatrado desde que la trajo es el deseo de regresar a su tan adorada Resistencia. No estaba logrando nada ¿Qué más le faltaba por intentar?

Lo único que esa carroñera lograba era desestabilizarle las prioridades y preocuparse por ella, desviándolo de sus objetivos primordiales ¿A caso era una señal? Lo que la Fuerza le estaba mostrando en días anteriores lo tomó desprevenido y se mentiría a si mismo no haber pensado en ello... en ella más bien. La joven Rey, la valiente chica que se cree Jedi y piensa que tiene la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a la Primera Órden. Sonreía con arrogancia cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente, no quería hacer un gran aquelarre de ello, iba a sacarla del lío, quizá salvandola de Hux, podría convencerla de que se uniera a él, un último intento no estaría de más.

Voy por ti escuchó Rey en su cabeza.

Rey alzó su mirada para ver alrededor, estaba esposada y sentada en una silla, era una habitación pequeña, supondría ella que sería como un cuarto interrogatorio. Analizaba el lugar minuciosamente.

-Es inútil -habló Hux acercándose-. Aquí no hay más salida que esa puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Creo que haré la misma pregunta -se inclinó hacia ella-. ¿Cómo enxontraste nuestra base?

Rey no hablaba, miraba la expresión del pelirrojo, estaba serio, más bien arrogante, como si estuviera feliz de verla ahí expuesta y a su merced.

-Creo que deberías analizar mejor a tu gente, la traición siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Hux sabía que hablaba de Finn, arqueó la ceja y se aproximó a ella.

-Supongo que hablas de otro traidor -se puso a su lado-. Interesante...

Rey desvió su mirada, estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa, estaba inmovil y por alguna extraña razón no podía usar la Fuerza, se sentía como si no fuera capaz de concentrarse.

-Te daré la oportunidad de que me proporciones la información -le habló al oído haciéndola estremecer de nervios-. Y si es correcta, no te mataré tan cruelmente.

Rey suspiró fuertemente, no le miraba, tragó en seco y cerró sus ojos intentanto usar la Fuerza.

-Jódete -le insultó.

-Será muy sencillo acabar contigo -la tomó del cuello con brusquedad.

-Hazlo -lo retó.

Hux la levantó con brusquedad del cuello impactandola contra el muro.

-¡Insolente chatarrera! -expresó con desprecio-. Supongo que tu flota rebelde sabe nuestra posición, será cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen por ti.

Rey forcejeaba con él torpemente, era más baja que él y esposada y con una pierna inmóvil era inservible luchar.

-Sin embargo -la miró de arriba a abajo-. Puedo encontrar algo interesante qué hacer contigo hasta que lleguen.

La mente de Rey materializó las intenciones del general, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad por el miedo. Sintió náuseas y una mezcla de enojo. Solo logró escupirle a la cara.

-Asco.

Hux se alejó por reflejo pero no tardó medio segundo antes de soltar un golpe a mano abierta a Rey, quien se desestabilizó y cayó al suelo, lo miró con desprecio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Será algo difícil -se agachó el pelirrojo para levantarla.

Rey intentó apartarlo con su pierna sana y antes de que ambos pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió y los dos miraron al umbral.

-La chica viene conmigo -habló Ben furioso.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo fue que...?

-Yo la traje a la base -lo interrumpió acercándose a Rey.

-¿Cómo pudiste...?

-Ella desertó -lo volvió a interrumpir levantando a Rey del suelo.

Ben la miró ¿Estás bién? le preguntó en su mente. Rey asintió enseguida.

-Más vale que la dejes en paz -le ordenó, mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

Ambos caminaban a paso lento debido a Rey, no se dijeron nada durante el trayecto, Ben la analizó, llevaba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe, la idea que Hux tenía para hacerle le hizo estallar en cólera, estaba furioso, furioso con Hux por haberla golpeado, furioso con ella por haberse escapado y furioso consigo mismo por estarse preocupando por ella.

-¡Deja de cometer idioteces! -la regañó mientras entraban a su habitación.

-Estás lastimándome -forcejeó para que le soltara el brazo.

-Te dije que no debías salir.

-No puedes decirme qué hacer -dijo Rey cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y esto es lo que haces? Exponiéndote a ser capturada y a... -no pudo terminar la oración.

-Debo volver, Ben.

-¡Estás complicando todo!

-Sería más fácil si me regresas de donde me trajiste como lo prometiste.

-Te dije que no en este momento.

-¿Cuándo?

-No aún -musitó molesto.

-No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre, confié en ti -alzó la voz, ella también comenzaba a enfurecer.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera -expresó con arrogancia.

-¡Embustero mentiroso! -gruño furiosa.

-Y de nada -se acercó a ella-. Acepto tu "gracias" por haberte salvado de Hux.

-No pedi que me salvaras.

-Me debes una.

-No te debo nada, tu me dejaste así -apuntó su pierna.

-Te salvé de morir desangrada.

-Llévame de regreso -le exigió enojada.

Ben se quedó estático sin mostrar ningúna emoción, eso molestaba más a Rey, frunció el ceño con impotencia y jaló el sable de luz del traje de Ben y lo encendió para apuntarle, Ben enseguida lo arrebató de sus manos usando la Fuerza y la tomó de ambos brazos.

-¿Tan testaruda eres? -la sacudió con cierta agresión-. Te ofrecí poner paz a la galaxia juntos y los elijes a ellos -comenzaba a perder los estribos-. ¿porqué quieres volver?

-Siempre los voy a elegir -habló con firmeza-. Es lo correcto.

-No sabes qué es lo correcto.

-Lo sé y tu lo sabes -alzó la voz-. No lo admites...

-¡Sigues aferrándote!

-¡Solo déjame volver! -forcejeaba con él-. ¡Suéltame!

Rey intentaba soltarse de Ben quien la sujetaba con cierta fiereza, ambos tenían miradas dispersas y un tanto nerviosas.

-Estás lástimandome, para -Rey comenzaba a dejar de luchar para dejar de mallugarse los brazos.-. No hagas esto -lo miró a los ojos.

Ben miró sus ojos nerviosos y desesperados, la respiración se le aceleraba así como sus latidos, sentía que iba a estallarle el pecho y sin sin darle tantas vueltas a su impulso la tomó con firmeza de los brazos y bruscamente la acercó a él para besar sus labios, duraron un par de segundos antes de que Rey se separara aunque no lo suficiente, le mirara atónita, ambos se contemplaron antes de volver a repetir la unión de sus labios, esta vez más prolongada, como si toda la mezcla de emociones buenas y malas recayera en ese beso tan profundo, tan enervante de deseo, tan necesitado, se abrazaron mutuamente de tal forma que parecía que no querían separarse.

Se sintió tan bien. Tan apacible, tan armonioso, un sentimiento de querer mandar todo al carajo comenzaba a materializarse en las mentes de ambos, como que estando rozando sus labios y saboreando el aliento del otro fuera más importante, sentían como fluía entre ellos un magnetismo perfecto, ambos coincidían y los dos encajaban.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	6. 6: Fuerza núclear fuerte

**_6: Fuerza núclear fuerte_**

 _Una palabra podría transformar el pasado así como una mirada puede cambiar el futuro._

.

.

 _Para por favor_ clamaba una voz en el interior de Rey, pero no podía despegar sus labios de los de Ben Solo, continuaban compartiendo el aliento suave e intensamente, sus brazos comenzaron a tomar movimientos sobre el cuerpo del otro. Rey se aferraba al cuello de Ben con suma intensidad, Ben apretujaba firmemente las caderas de la chica, sus cuerpos estaban anhelando algo más avanzado que solo unos profundos besos.

Sentían como una energía desconocida emanaba de sus cuerpos, una energía que en cualquier instante iba a tomar posesión de sus mentes, invadiendo sus pensamientos que a cada segundo clamaban más.

El contacto de sus labios se estaba volviendo insaciable. Continuaban besándose con pasión, una pasión llena de chispa e inercia que impedía su separación. Rey jamás había experimentado tal sensación, algo que sin duda no esperaba sentir. Nadie en su joven vida la había besado y menos de tal manera, el beso estaba siendo apacible, profundo y armonioso; sin embargo sus respiraciones se estaban tornando más aceleradas, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más que en él; tenerle así le estaba agradando, ya había pensado en esos labios antes, en su voz, su intensa voz la hacía estremecer.

-Esto... ó el beso un segundo pero solo para volver a besarlo rápidamente-. No -de nuevo lo besó-. Está... bien...

-Lo sé -respondió Ben sin dejar de besarla.

Ben necesitaba más, la tenía tan cerca, podía tocarla, sentirla, saborearla, tenerla así fue algo que no planeaba ni esperaba, pero ahí estaba, no había resistencia de ninguno de los dos. Él ansiaba acariciar cada rincón de su esbelto cuerpo, tocar su piel. Sus manos contorneaban su pequeña espalda, subían a acariciar su cuello y luego a palpar con delicadeza sus mejillas, bajó con lentitud nuevamente por su cuello y la tomó por los hombros y la guió hasta la cama. Rey torpemente retrocedía con dificultad debido al aparato de su pierna, en el último paso cayó sobre la cama sentada, Ben se inclinó sobre ella lentamente. Ambos en un trance profundo en donde sus miradas conectaban sin hablar se sonrieron ligeramente.

Rey no contuvo más y jaló a Ben de la ropa hacía ella para besarle de nuevo, tenerle lejos de sus labios le provocaba ansiedad, necesitaba su boca junto a la suya, un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo, una sensación desconocida se materializaba en su ser, un tremendo calor estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo, sentía que si no se deshacía de sus prendas iba a terminar ardiendo en llamas. Ben sentía algo similar, ardía en ganas de tocar el cuerpo de la chica que tenía debajo de él, arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya sin reparo y sin piedad.

Rey acariciaba la espalda de Ben con desesperación, bajó sus manos con lentitud por sus caderas en un intento de tocar más allá, necesitaba más de él.

Ben se apartó un poco y la tomó de las manos para ponerlas sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla, apretaron sus nudillos como una señal de represión del inmenso deseo que les estaba aturdiendo, Ben se separó con dificultad de sus labios totalmente desesperado y con la respiración acelerada, se tomó unos segundos antes de poder hablar.

-No es tiempo -murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tiempo para qué? -preguntó ella con su corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

Ben la miró, su rostro lucía confundido y desorientado, por alguna razón sentía que no debían terminar lo que empezaron.

-Esto no va a cambiar nada -respondió.

Rey contempló sus ojos inexpresivos, su respiración se estabilizaba de nuevo, se mordió el labio inferior pensativa a lo que iba a decir.

-Ben -murmuro mientras rozaba su mano sobre la mejilla de él.

Ben tocó la suave mano de ella y la aferró a su mejilla, no quería dejar de sentirla, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera impidiéndose a si mismo de algo desconocido.

-También lo siento -habló ella mirándole-. Lo siento dentro.

-Estás enloqueciéndome, Rey -Ben se apartó de ella con lentitud.

Ella se sentó de nuevo en la cama frunciendo el ceño, no comprendía en qué sentido estaba volviendo loco a Ben Solo.

-¿Cómo puedo yo... volverte loco?

-Estas jugando con mi mente, la Fuerza está usándonos como marionetas...

-Ben -lo interrumpió-. No... no sé qué sucede, no sé porque las cosas pasan, pero una cosa es cierta... no estoy jugando con tu mente -se levantó-. No entiendo porqué. Me sacas de quicio y no quiero el camino que haz elegido pero no...

Rey no supo terminar su frase, no encontraba la manera de decirlo.  
Ben se percató de ello, sus ganas de abrazarla y estrujarla le invadieron, el sentimiento era tan potente que se juraría a si mismo que su voz interior se lo gritaba.

-Es diferente, contigo es diferente -se aproximó a él a un punto en que casí le rozaba los labios-. ¿Porqué es diferente?

Ben miró sus labios enrojecidos por haberse besado tanto, Rey le veía como una niña confundida en busca de protección.

-Porque sentimos lo mismo -respondió finalmente.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes Ben? -preguntó expectante.

Ben rozó ligeramente sus labios sobre los de ella, tomó con ligereza su mejilla.

-Lo que la Fuerza está pidiéndonos -murmuró sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué es lo que nos pide? -dijo ella.

Ben la calló de nuevo con un beso no tan tardado.

-No pierdas el control -le sugirió él alejándose.

-No pierdas el camino -contestó. Aunque no sabía con exactitud a qué camino se estaba refiriendo.

Ben le soltó una sutil sonrisa y se alejó para dirgirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Rey se quedó con un sentimiento frustrado y con el corazón acelerado, suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, se puso las manos en el pecho como si tratara de calmar un enorme dolor inexistente, cerró sus ojos pensativa, se estaba desenfocando.

-No pierdas el camino -se dijo a si misma.

No debía caer ante las tentaciones carnales. Si bien jamás había tenido contacto íntimo con un hombre, no debía ceder así de fácil; aunque no le fue difícil reconocer que tal contacto le había agradado y mucho, una nueva experiencia de vida que no estaba consciente de experimentar, sus ojos permanecían cerrados recreando en su mente el roce de los labios, respiración y aliento de aquel hombre del que sabía muy poco.  
Coincidía en algo con él, Ben también la enloquecía tremendamente y raramente podía apartarle de sus pensamientos. Rey casi estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Ben Solo asi como casi estaba perdiendo el camino que le dijo a él no perder.

Abrió los ojos en un impulso, en su mente solo estaba una cosa, se levantó y con dificultad avanzó a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

...

Ben yacía en el cuarto de mandos, solo había un oficial junto a él. No le dirigió palabra alguna más que un gesto inexpresivo de saludo. Se sentó en una silla giratoria. Se sentía frustrado, ansioso y desesperado, golpeaba con sus dedos el escritorio de manera repetitiva, mirando hacia los monitores pensativo, el corazón todavía le latía fuertemente, cerraba sus ojos recordando, sentía que aún podía oler su aroma, saborear sus labios. Era evidente, estaba loco por ella, lo admitía en su interior, aunque no sabía si podía admitirlo frente a la Primera Órden.

...

Rey continuaba recorriendo los pasillos del tercer piso, llevaba cerca de 2 horas recorriendo desde el quinto nivel; sus pasos comenzaban a flaquear, empezaba a cansarse, se detuvo frente al elevador, oprimió el botón para bajar el siguiente piso. Sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta del elevador abrirse y ver ante ella al general pelirrojo con ambos brazos detrás suyo con mirada inexpresiva. Rey tragó saliva y estaba por darse la media vuelta.

-¿Vas a tercer nivel? ¿No es así?-preguntó Hux oprimiendo un botón en el elevador y haciendo gesto a los stormtroopers que estaban detrás de él para que salieran-. Yo puedo llevarte.

-No es necesario -respondió con una pizca de nerviosismo-. Puedo arreglarmelas sola.

-Ayudenla -les ordenó a los troopers-. La ayudaré.

-No, en serio... -no terminó la frase cuando los soldados la tomaron de los brazos y casi alzándola la metieron en el elevador.

-Yo me encargo -les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se esfumaran.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, se escuchó ese casi imperceptible sonido del motor del elevador deslizandose hacia abajo.  
Rey se arrinconó en la esquina del elevador con cierto temor, aunque no el suficiente, no sentía que fuera una amenaza mayor. No después de lo sucedido en la sala de interrogaciones.

Hux detuvo el elevador y se giró a la chica. Su expresión era incrédula y de poca amabilidad hacia ella, Rey casi podía adivinarle los pensamientos, era bastante evidente su inexistente confianza en ella.

-No me creo ese teatrito tuyo en el que de pronto decidíste cambiar de lado.

-No estoy para nada angustiada por sus creencias, general -dijo Rey sin apartar la mirada del monitor del ascensor.

-En todo caso no creo que te importe darme la ubicación de la base rebelde -afirmó girándose hacia ella.

Rey pensó con rápidez, la respuesta no fue difícil en materializarse.

-Esa información ya le fue dada a su líder, general -mintió sin titubear viéndole a la cara.

-Te exijo, que me proporciones el paradero de los rebeldes a los que traicionaste.

-¡No estoy obligada a darle esa informaciòn!

-Desertora o no... -la interrumpió en voz alta-. Soy tu superior...

-No puedes -lo miró desafiándolo-. Darme órdenes -sus ojos se fijaron en el botón de paro de emergencia y usando la Fuerza lo desactivó.

...

Ben continuaba sumido entre pensamientos hasta que vio a Rey en el monitor junto a Hux, eso en seguida lo hizo despertar del trance y sin decir palabra alguna se levantó de la silla y a pasos alargados y apresurados avanzó por el pasillo para subir las escaleras hasta el tercer nivel, podía sentirla aunque ella no estuviese pidiendo ayuda de él, se sintió nervioso, el sentimiento que lo tenía con el nudo en la gargante se calmó al ver la puerta del ascensor abrirse.

-¿Qué hacías? -preguntó con tensión.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -respondió Hux.

-No, no, no -murmuró rápidamente sin dejar de ver a la carroñera-. Le pregunté a ella.

Hux puso sus ojos en blanco y sin decir más abandonó la incómoda escena.

-No puedes pasearte así nada más cuando te plazca -la reprendió en voz baja.

-Te estaba buscando -intentó calmarlo.

-¿Para qué?

Rey volteó hacia los lados -No, no aquí -le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera al ascensor con ella.

Ben pensó 5 segundos antes de poder saber si acceder a su petición pero avanzó con lentitud y las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Y bien? -habló Ben.

Rey suspiró y miró el botón de paro de emergencia de nuevo y lo accionó nuevamente usando la Fuerza, se giró a Ben y lo vio fijamente en una expresión misteriosa que él no podía descifrar pero ella ya tenía una nueva y fuerte convicción sobre lo que le sucedía a ella, en su interior lo sentía.

-No puedo estar alejada de ti tanto tiempo, Ben -se abalanzó sobre él atrapando sus labios, se aferró con fuerza, no podía y no quería soltarle, lo besaba con desesperación y anhelo.

-Rey -apenas podía recuperar el aliento entre pausas-. No aquí...

-Lo sé -le susurró-. Volvamos arriba.

Un solo pensamiento se generó en la mente de ambos, una poderosa fuerza atravesaba sus pensamientos, pensamientos que los hacían estar unidos, rozando sus labios una y otra vez, sintiendo el tacto del otro y ambos en su interior suplicaban por más, al mirarse a los ojos lo supieron de inmediato, querían entregarse completamente y sin reparo, sin pensar en el mañana, en los rebeldes o la Primera Órden. Solamente ellos dos y ese sentimiento tan profundo.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	7. 7: Nebulosas

**7: Nebulosas**

 **WARNING:**  
 **[Este capítulo tiene situaciones sexuales explícitas]**

 _"En tu planeta me quedé, fue por un tiempo y nunca fue mi plan, pero mi nave se averió y ahora estoy perdido aquí en mañanas con tres soles, montañas transparentes, anémonas de luz, partículas de amor y recuerdos de ti..."_  
 _Love, Zoé_

.  
.

Los besos acrecentaban en medio de ese elevador tan reducido, sus mentes dispersas pero conectadas al mismo tiempo les impedían despegarse el uno del otro, probar los labios del otro se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción que ambos disfrutaban.

Decidieron regresar a la habitación, no hubo la más minima espera entre ambos para volver a reanudar lo que habían acordado en aquel ascensor, su tensión sexual aumentaba con rápidez.

Ben apartó las manos de Rey de encima suyo, por segundos la cordura le pedía detenerse y pensar lo que sus labios hacían. ¿A caso estaba traicionando a la Primera Órden por estar con una rebelde? ¿Estaría teniendo un sentimiento distinto al de un simple deseo carnal?

-No lo hagas -interrumpió Rey

-¿Qué cosa? -dijo él.

-Confundirme y después mandarme al carajo -respondió ella sin mirarlo. Su respiración lucía agitada.

Ben la jaló con brusquedad del brazo para ponerla frente a él

-Tu eres quien me confunde.

-¿Yo?

-Hace semanas dijiste odiarme que no tomarías el camino que he elegido...

-No quiero discutir contigo, Ben -lo interrumpió.

-Tampoco quiero discutir, Rey -le dice acercándose a ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero saber que es lo que pasa.

Rey lo miraba, quería comprender que es lo que pasaba con él al igual que con ella, miraba a Ben com conmoción y temor, pero no era miedo hacia él, era miedo de si misma, de no poder controlarse ante él, Rey, la carroñera rebelde estaba perdiendo la convicción por Ben Solo ¿estaría comenzando a sentir algo por él? Y si era así, ¿qué seguía ahora?

-No hagas eso -pidió Ben.

-¿Hacer qué? -sus ojos no paraban de ver los de él.

Él se acercó a ella, la aprisionó contra la pared, había tanto que quería decirle pero ninguna palabra se formulaba en su boca.

-Mirarme asi... Me haces perder la cabeza.

Rey lo miraba a los ojos, no sentía miedo, sentía necesidad de tenerlo en sus labios, abrazarlo, tocarlo, acarició su mejilla, y se acercó a él, tímidamente acercó su rostro al de él.

Ben sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte, tan rápido; anhelaba tocar sus labios con los suyos, saborear de nuevo la inocencia de sus besos, quería dejar de pensar un momento de todo lo que le afectaba, se acercó también a ella.

-Mírame -le susurró a punto de besarlo-. No hay nada más. Deja de pensar en lo demás que no seamos nosotros, Ben. Piensa en nosotros. No... -besó sus labios lentamente-. No existe nada más.

Ben sintió fuertes punzadas en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, saboreó sus labios, quería hacerle caso y dejarse llevar por ella pero aún se resistía.

-No sabes las noches que pasé, soñandote, imaginándote... -decía rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Deja de imaginartelo, aquí estoy, deja de pensar.

Ben selló el silencio con un beso, tan tierno y profundo, acarició sus mejillas suavemente, la abrazó por la cintura, la aferró a su cuerpo, quería sentirla, saborear su aliento, ella se colgó de su cuello, aferrándose a el, ya no quería que la dejara, ya no quería que el se alejara, lo besó de tal manera para asegurarse que él no volviera a dejarla o rechazarla.

-Te necesito... ahora -clamaba Rey entre besos.

Ben acarició su rostro, tan delicado y suave, quería volverse loco con ella, pero solo se limitó y la besó con suma ternura, si iba a traicionarse a si mismo quería hacerlo lento y disfrutarlo a cada segundo, la dirigió hacia la cama y la acostó con suavidad, besaba su cuello con devoción y con dulzura, como si se tratara de algo frágil y delicado, acariciaba su cuerpo con cuidado, a cada centímetro, tan suave, tan lentamente, Rey lo miraba, él la miraba, habia en sus ojos algo diferente pareciera que no era el mismo, este Ben era tan atento, tan delicado con ella, tan tierno.

De los ojos de ella querían desbordarse todo aquello que le faltó, tanta soledad acumulada, tantas noches sola y triste y ahora él estaba ahí sometiendo aquella amargura mediante ese sentimiento que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de admitir frente al otro. Ella sabía lo que estaban por hacer sin tener conocimiento de aquello, pero estaba bien, no tenía intención de detenerlo.

Ben desabotonó con suavidad la blusa de Rey, necesitaba sentir el aroma de su piel desnuda, ella le ayudó y con delicadeza también le quitó sus pantalones, dejándola en ropa interior, no sentía pena o incomódidad, dejó de pensar en ello, solo lo quería a él. Ben se puso encima de ella para saborear cada centímetro de su piel, quería embriagarse de ella y aprenderse cada rincón de su cuerpo, la necesitaba, la ansiaba demasiado, jadeaba entre besos y miradas, jamas habia deseado a una mujer asi en su vida. Todo recaía en ella, al carajo todo, la Primera Órden, los rebeldes y su resistencia, si ella se lo pedía en ese momento, dejaría todo, solo por ella.

Pero Rey no le pidió nada en ese momento, lo que ella quería era ver a ese hombre sobre ella entregándole su alma, también lo despojó de su ropa dejándolo en ropa interior, ansiaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, la calidez con la que la abrigaba, también quería aprenderse cada centímetro de él, lo acariciaba con suma devoción y deseo, el calor la quemaba por el deseo, quería perderse entre sus caricias, su mirada, amaba sentir sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, como las manos de él la acariciaban con suavidad e intenso fervor.

Rey se sentó en la cama, lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió y lo abrazó para besarlo profundamente, sintió su lengua dentro de su boca, tan tierno, tan desesperante a la vez porque su cuerpo ardia, comenzaba a protestar del deseo que anhelaba ser saciado, sintió una humedad y palpitación en su entrepierna, algo que no había sentido pero que reclamaba más.

Lo necesitaba y no iba a dejarlo escapar o aplazar más, ambos lo aclamaban, se necesitaban para poder ser uno y que asi fuera siempre. Al menos eso es lo que sus mentes les pedían en ese frenético momento.

Ben se deshizo del sostén de Rey pudo ver y tocar con sus manos sus pequeños y delicados pechos, los acarició con delicadeza y con deseo, volvió a recostarla para apoderarse de ella, besó su cuello tan desesperadamente, haciendo gemir a Rey, bajando con su lengua hasta uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolos con suavidad, Rey soltó un suspiro, Ben bajó un poco mas hasta pasar por su estomago, tenía la enorme ansiedad de comersela, apretujarla y no soltarla jamás.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer -le murmuró Rey.

Ella le estaba otorgando el permiso de profanar su cuerpo.

Ben se reincorpora sobre ella, Rey abre sus piernas como si se tratara de un reflejo natural, Ben la vuelve a besar profundamente bajando su mano hasta su intimidad acariciándola con suavidad, eso provocó en Rey un gemido suave, Rey bajó la ropa interior de Ben y pudó ver su erección, firme y lista.

-Después de esto, no habrá vuelta atrás -advirtió Ben.

-No pienso volver -contestó Rey capturando sus labios.

Ben pudo haber mal interpretado esa respuesta, sin embargo estaba demasiado perdido entre ella y sus besos para prestar atención más allá de sus palabras.

Rey envolvió con sus piernas el cuerpo del hombre que le aceleraba el corazón, Ben le dio otro beso antes de poder entrar en ella, con su miembro tibio y duro, acarició la entrada de Rey, una exquisita sensación que los hizo gemir al mismo tiempo.  
Entró en ella, de manera lenta, Rey sintió algo de dolor, Ben lo notó en su rostro y se detuvo, esperaba esa reacción, ella jamás había tenido contacto con otro hombre, la volvió a besar con lentitud para distraerla del malestar que su miembro le estaba causando, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, no había sentimientos hostiles. Ella asintió para que Ben entrara un poco mas dentro de ella, Rey lo rodeo con sus brazos, sin duda, el panorama era muy diferente a lo que esperaba, todo era tan dulce, tan tierno, pero a la vez apasionado, le agradaba, en ese aspecto, lo estaba disfrutando.

Ben entró un poco mas en ella, Rey empezó a sentir algo mas, el dolor apenas empezaba a disiparse, ahora fue ella quien movia sus caderas para que él la penetrara mas profundo, y lo hizo, la embestía lento pero profundo, Rey no cabía en la sensación que él le proporcionaba, tan placentera, no paraba de gemir de lo bien que se sentía tenerlo dentro suyo, tan duro, tibio, y húmedo. No había distractores, solo ellos y sus pensamientos dedicados al otro.

Ben no paró de besarla en ningún momento, la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba pero no dejaba de acariciarla, de mirar a su cara, sus labios, sus ojos, todos tan llenos de perfección, le sonreía tan genuinamente mientras la veía suspirar y jadear del placer, sentía que tocaba el cielo con solo besarla, tenerla ahí, debajo suyo, sentir su interior tan cálido, tan placentero, lo hacia estallar, estaba a punto de explotar del placer.

Rey se levanta para tomar el control y acostó a Ben y se puso encima suyo, lo miró a los ojos y se puso sobre su miembro, empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, provocando algunos sonidos guturales en Ben, quien la tenia agarrada de sus caderas, eso le gustó, ver que ella podía provocarle tal sensación, se movia con cierta velocidad, sus pechos se movían al ritmo de sus movimientos, Rey apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Ben, cerraba sus ojos para guardar cada segundo en su memoria, cada sensación, no olvidar ningun detalle de esa experiencia tan maravillosa, estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía, al igual que Ben, ambos estaban al borde de morir de placer. Rey se abrazó de él para dejarse caer por el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo, segundos después de sentir ese liquido caliente en su interior, invadiéndola, al igual que su palpitante y cálido miembro, que poco a poco regresaba a su tamaño habitual, Rey dedicó otro suave beso a su amado, no quería despegarse de él, deseaba que permanecieran así, unidos, sin nada más que los separara.

-¿Ben? -lo llamó en voz baja.

Él la miró sin decir palabra.

-Quédate conmigo -le pidió.

Se acostó sobre su pecho, no quería que él se fuera a ningún lado, no quería quedarse dormida y que de repente lo ocurrido hubiera sido un sueño. Quería mantenerse bajo su calor, su aroma y su voz.

Ben no dijo palabra alguna, solo reposaba con ella en aquella cama, acariciaba su cabello mientras pensaba en ella, tampoco sería capaz de dejarla, ir, ya no. Sintió algo mas que magia... una genuina conexión predestinanda, ya no habia dudas, él y ella nacieron para estar juntos.

Ben la abrazó como si ella fuera a desaparecer, no quería que ella se fuera a ningún lado, ella era suya ahora. Nadie podía quitársela.  
No importaba ya nada, solo ella, solo la necesitaba a ella, podría renunciar a todo, incluso a la Primera Órden con tal de que ella se quedara a su lado.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	8. 8: TrES-2b

**WARNING**  
 **[Este capítulo contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas]**

 _"No quiero vivir por nada, solo quiero ser algo, no sabía que seríamos más que amigos..."_  
 _Hear me now, Bad wolves_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Ben abrió sus ojos lentamente, temeroso de pensar que la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño, un peculiar sueño lleno de pasión. Una pasión que se desbordó fuera de las sábanas y sus cuerpos.

Suspiró recordando gloriosamente el acontecimiento, recontruyó en su mente cada caricia, cada beso, cada respiración agitada, rememoraba cada latido, cada mirada, cada embestida, cada gemido. Aquello le volvió a provocar una erección, sentía tan real su recuerdo; giró sus ojos y la vio, ahí estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente, sumida en sus sueños.

Movió su cabeza para contemplarla mejor, lucía serena, estaba de lado con sus manos debajo de la cabeza, se preguntó si ella estaría soñando con lo mismo que él. Estaba consternándose de que quizá aquello no haya significado nada. Se encontraba en conflicto, él mismo había dicho que nada cambiaría pero viéndola así le comenzó a desestabilizar.

Ben Solo se estaba enamorando de aquella carroñera, le costaba admitirlo sin embargo mirándola ahí a su lado se sentía diferente, se sentía como si fuera otro, como un desconocido loco por su amada.

Sin embargo tenía que regresar a la realidad, ya el deseo sexual había sido saciado y todos los pensamientos absurdos y la idea de mandar todo al carajo estaba volviéndose algo que jamás iba a ocurrir. La cordura comenzaba a cobrar más y más terreno dentro de su cerebro. Aunque una chispa residual continuaba en su mente; el "hubiera" se dibujaba en diferentes escenarios de sus pensamientos. ¿Ella sería capaz de dejar todo por él? ¿él lo haría por ella? Realmente Ben Solo lo estaba considerando. Irse lejos de todo y vivir una vida normal a su lado. De pronto esa idea no era tan descabellada.

Alzó su mano y con cierta inseguridad con sus dedos acarició las suaves mejillas de Rey provocando que despertara. Rey abrió sus ojos con lentitud y contempló a Ben, sonrió de lado y permaneció en silencio.

-Despertaste -le murmuró Ben.

-Si -suspiró mirándolo mientras apartaba algunos cabellos de su rostro-. ¿Ben?

-¿Si?

Rey se incorporó hacía él, retiró también algunos cabellos de su frente, estaba nerviosa, aún se encontraba desnuda bajo las sábanas, una tensión se le materializo en el cuerpo al darse cuenta que él también continuaba sin prenda alguna. Pero había una cosa en su mente, algo que debía saber antes de que otra cosa sucediera entre ambos.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Apenas logró terminar su pregunta y se vio invadida por los labios de Ben, un suave beso se formó en sus bocas.

-No lo sé -respondió Ben sin despegar su boca de la de ella.

Nuevamente los besos aumentaron a caricias y la electricidad sexual se estaba manifestando. La droga del placer les clamaba que continuaran hasta el final.

-¿Ben?

-Sshh -capturó sus labios-. No hables.

A ella le gustaba ese Ben, el que no quería pensar en el mañana, ella tampoco quería afligirse por lo que iba a suceder en su futuro. Se dejaba llevar por aquel hombre que dijo odiar hacía algunas semanas atrás. Sus caricias la descontrolaban, los besos la enloquecían, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder de calor y el sería el único que podría controlarlo.

Pero debía resistirse, era necesario, la situación no podía ir a la deriva, no estaba en posición de poder dejarse llevar por las emociones y perder el rumbo; por más que le encantara la sensación y el calor de otro cuerpo, especialemente el de Ben.

Era difícil enfocarse, su mirada se entre abría entre caricias, su cuerpo no quería obedecer a su mente.

Necesitas parar, Rey decían sus pensamientos.

-Ben... -jadeó con los ojos una ducha.

-No...-susurró Ben en su oído-. No lo creo, así estás muy bien.

Una sonrisa se le materializó en el rostro, Rey no recordaba verle sonreir de tal modo, era una sonrisa diferente, una apacible y cálida sonrisa, ella casí podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

¿Podría interpretarlo como una señal? Pero... ¿una señal de qué exactamente?

Rey se levantó envuelta en mantas para poder llegar al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha que lentamente comenzaba a llenar de vapor el cuarto de baño, miraba al empañado espejo pensativa, el ruido de la regadera no le permitía acomodar sus pensamientos, el corazón le latía fuerte entre momentos.

Su cerebro no paraba de recrear los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sensaciones electríficadas rondaban su piel, se llevó las manos al cuello mientras cerraba los ojos, aún podía percibir el olor de su amante, todavía sentía el sabor de sus labios.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió por el estómago, abrió sus ojos y entró en la ducha. La sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel estaba siento tan placentera y relajante, pero poco a poco regresaba a la realidad. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Sus planes se complicaban, ya no sabía si había escapatoria o solución.

Unas manos ajenas a su cuerpo la rodearon por la espalda, dio un pequeño salto pero se tranquilizó al sentir aquel aroma tan peculiar de su amante.

Rey sonríe, era evidente que la vergüenza aún se manisfestaba en ella al verse ahí desnuda con Ben, vergüenza que fue disipándose cuando Ben empezó a masajear su espalda, su cintura y sus caderas, de forma lenta y suave la rodeó con sus manos, acarició su abdomen y subió lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Rey cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, sin duda su Ben tenía unas manos mágicas, él procedió a besar su cuello delicadamente, la atrajo hacia la regadera para dejar caer toda la espuma que él había creado con sus manos, el agua tibia cayendo sobre sus cuerpos era tan relajante, el ruido de la regadera armonizaba el sonido de sus suspiros, nada más tranquilizante y exquisito, Rey no se dio cuenta que en tan poco tiempo habían llenado completamente de vapor el cuarto de baño, no sabía si era debido al agua o al calor de sus cuerpos.

Ben bajó nuevamente sus manos por su estómago hasta su entrepierna y masajeó ligeramente sus pliegues, era algo que había querido hacer desde que estaban en la cama, esto ocasionó un pequeño gemido en Rey, las inhibiciones estaban desapareciendo de nuevo, se volteó hacia él para poder besarlo, no importaba nada, quería tenerle e iba a aprovecharlo, el calor que sentía aumento más cuando Ben empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de ella.

A él le gustaba oír a la chatarrera gemir de placer, Rey no tardó en incorporarse frente a él, para seguir besándolo, sus manos también bajaron de su espalda hasta sus glúteos, forcejeó con ellos con delicadeza, quería aprenderse de memoria el cuerpo de él, en el fondo sentía que pronto no podría volver a tocarlo más, no quería pensar más y le lanzó una mirada seductora y una sonrisa coqueta, dos armas que ni ella sabía que poseía, eso a Ben le encantó, la chica lo fue besando hasta el canal de su pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen hasta donde estaba la gran hombría del líder supremo en posición de firmes, ferviente y ansioso.

Rey tomó su miembro, estaba tibio y duro como roca, se iba a atrever a hacer algo que no se imaginaba, con su lengua masajeo la punta, escuchó como Ben soltó un gemido sonoro muy fuerte, se llevó la punta a su boca y succionó con suavidad, vio cómo su amante arqueó un poco su espalda ante tal estimulo, él la miró, acaricio sus mejillas, le lanzó una sonrisa, esa chica sin duda era extraordinaria, no solo por el placer que le proporcionaba, sino por las sensaciones que estuvieron despertando en él en esos días, se estaba dando cuenta de cosas muy importantes. Los dos se dieron cuenta de ello.

Rey empezó a llevarse a la boca la mitad del miembro, el chico sintió como los labios de la chica rozaban delicadamente cada centímetro de la piel de su masculinidad, cada succión era una bocanada de placer y ella se daba cuenta de ello.

―Te necesito ―le exigió.

Ben la levanta y la pone de espaldas, ella se encorva un poco, apoya sus manos sobre la pared, él la toma de las caderas y la penetra de una estocada, Ben se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, adoraba sentirse dentro de ella, quería recordar esa sensación tan deliciosa, tan diferente a otras ocasiones con otras, lentamente empezó a entrar y salir de ella,

Rey empezó a sentir ese cosquilleo, como su cuerpo elevaba de nuevo su temperatura, esa sensación tan placentera, estaba completamente enloquecida, era un efecto diferente al de anoche, era más intenso y más satisfactorio.

Ben apresuró sus embestidas,ella soltaba pequeños gemidos, cosa que le encantaba a su compañero, eso hacía que se excitara aún más.

―Oh Ben ―ahogaba Rey sus gemidos.

Sabía que Rey estaba por correrse, parecía ser que, por esa vez a él le importaba más el placer que tuviera ella que el suyo propio, empezó a sentir esa adrenalina, esa electricidad que necesitaba ser descargada,

Ben apresuró el paso y sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de Rey se contraían contra su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar junto con unos gemidos de placer que, solo viniendo de ella, eran encantadores, él empujó con más intensidad hasta que él también pudo saciarse y soltar aquel liquido cálido dentro de ella.

Ella sentía como el miembro de Ben continuaba palpitando dentro suyo, soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a su amante, el hombre porque el iba a mandar todo al carajo. Ben la tomó de los brazos la atrajo hacia él y la besó con suma dulzura, lo que había pensado sobre sus planes valía menos que nada. Ella era de él y él era de ella. Su sentimiento de pertenencia nunca había sido tan claro. Ya no podría vivir sin ella, más todavía había conflicto en su interior.

Rey estaba mirando por la ventana, ambos continuaban en la habitación, Rey ya vestía nuevamente, de incógnito claro, aquellas prendas oscuras. Ben permanecía senado en un pequeño sofá junto a la cama, ambos pensativos y llenos de tensión.

-¿Esto pasará cada que algo vuelva a ocurrir entre nosotros? -rompió ella el silencio.

Ben la miraba, tenia uno de sus codos apoyando en el posa brazos, su cabeza inclinada a su mano como si intentara descifrarle la mente a aquella joven.

-Acercate -casi le ordenó él.

Rey se gira para verle, no sonrió ni se molestó. Con aquel artefacto en su pierna a pequeños saltos caminó hacia él, estuvo frente a Ben expectante de que fuese a decirle algo pero él se limitó a jalar su brazo para sentarla sobre su regazo, Rey no bajó su mirada, más bien continuaba intrigada sobre lo que el joven Solo tendría en mente.  
Ben acarició la mejilla de la mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo en todos sentidos.

-Eres la criatura más hermosa que haya visto -le murmuró-. Y por lo mismo no debería perder la cabeza.

-Ben...

-Lo que quieres no pasará nunca.

Ella lo miraba angustiante, se le rompía el corazón.

-Esto ha sido una prueba entre ambos, en la que intentamos convencernos pero ninguno va a ceder al otro.

-No digas eso -ella se levantó de sy regazo.

-Sigo sin entender porque estamos tan conectados pero no vamos a seguir con esto... Rey.

-Ben...

-Te quedas conmigo o... te vas.

-Me estás alejando.

-Tú decides.

-Ben todo esto que ha pasado...

-Nada iba a cambiar, Rey -la interrumpió-. Te lo dije desde el principio.

-Mientes -entrecerró sus ojos.

Ben se levantó para encararla, sufrìa por dentro pero se resistía.

-No es así.

-No me iré de este lugar sin ti -anunció ella-. Así pasen semanas, meses...

-Pondrás en una gran desventaja a la Resistencia si te ausentas tanto tiempo.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte ahora.

-No voy a irme sin ti, Ben.

-Si declinas mi ofrecimiento, daré por hecho entonces tu deserción en la Resistencia.

-No voy a irme sin ti, Ben Solo -le repitió.

-Si te resistes entonces tendré que reubicarte en una celda -dijo con frialdad.

-No vas a hacer eso -se acercó para tomarlo de las mejillas-. Para de reprimirte -acercaba su rostro al suyo-. No podemos con esto...

Rey se alzó en puntillas para alcanzarlo, quería rozar sus labios con los de él, ambos anhelaban eso, el hacerse los fuertes no funcionaba, Ben tomó con fervor una de las delicadas manos de ella, cerrô sus ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de grabarse el aroma de esa terca joven.

-Creo saber a donde pertenezco, Ben -le confesó-. Ya me tomaste, me entegué a ti. ¿Porque no quieres quedarte conmigo?

-Si quiero -le susurró.

Ben apretó fuerte su cintura, no quería soltarla, sentía un enorme temor de que se fuera a ir para siempre. Ella se aferró a él, abrazándolo como si buscara protección. Él no hizo más que acunarla, la comprendía y se sentía como ella.

 _*Te amo*_ escuchó Ben en su mente.

 ** _Continuarâ..._**


End file.
